A New Shirt for Bonnie
by AlexanderKano
Summary: When Marceline makes PB a new shirt, how will it turn out? Is the Vampire Queen as masterful at sewing as she is at making music? Why is it that Bonnie makes her so nervous? *Fluff in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Shirt for Bonnie**_

It was horrible. That was all it was.

I examined my childlike work. The sewing was horrible. Everything was wrong with it. What was supposed to be a heart, ended up turning into what looked like a disfigured Peppermint Butler. Well there was only myself to blame for that.

I mean, what's a girl supposed to do when she gets hungry. I thought I had only sucked off the tiniest portion. I can't believe I did this. What were you thinking Marceline? I was just trying to repay Bonnie, I mean she's done so much for me.

If it wasn't for PB, I don't think I ever would have gotten Hambo back! Oh Hambo. She had to give up the shirt I gave her just to get him back. This was the only way I could repay her. By, making her a new shirt.

But what I assumed would be easy turned into a HORRIBLE mess. First, I had to go and look all over to find a sewing machine that was functional. Relics like that are almost impossible to find. After that I actually had to gather the materials. I know now never to buy from a demon selling cloth for half price, because most likely its either going to contain the souls of countless creatures or be cursed by some pre-mushroom war creature.

After I had finally gathered all of the materials I began to actually try and make some sort of shirt. I had found an old book that detailed how to make it, but I think I might have skipped around a bit to much, because this definitely doesn't look like a shirt. The arm holes were jagged and ripped. The neck hole was way to big, and sloped down unevenly, showing off half a shoulder but then riding up to your neck on the other. Oh and the pattern. I tried to make some sort of thank you note with in the shirt. What was supposed to say thank you, ended up looking something more like "_Fank yous_".

After spending all that time up in my room working on it, after the over 12 hours and who knows how many pricks to the finger. I sighed. This was it. All of my hard work turned into this mess of a black t-shirt. All I wanted to put on it was a simple heart and "_Thank You"._ I can't do anything about it now. I wonder if I should even give it to her?

No way. Bonnie does everything with such finesse, accuracy, and grace. I could never in a thousand years give her this. Oh why did I tell Finn to tell her to come over today. Now I'll have to come up with some sort of excuse for why she can't come over. I was about to call her, but I couldn't stop obsessing over the rag of a shirt I had made.

I spent so much time on this and now it's just some sloppy mess. I can't give this to her. That's like someone giving you flowers, and then you giving them a single, wilted, dandelion.

I heard a knock on the door. Before I could hide the shirt, she walked in.

"Ohhh hey Bonnnie!" I stuttered as she walked in. I quickly shoved the now rumpled up shirt into the dresser behind me.

"Hello Marceline. I hope you don't mind me dropping by, it's just that Finn told me that you had something to show me?" She asked inquisitively. Her eyebrows went up, like they always do when she's thinking. Glob I hate when she does that. Even worse, she was wearing those glasses. Glob, she looked good in those. Wait! What am I thinking?! I can't think about that right now!

"Oh, it's nothing! I figured it out myself! Everything's fine now! You can leave!" I started pushing her towards the door. Why can't she move faster? I don't think I can stand this much longer.

"Oh well…Marceline? Why do I feel like you're trying to get me out of here?" She said in her sweet, sugary tone. Glob I hated when she did that. Well…not really. I just have to get her out now. Before she can see what a pathetic excuse for a gift I made her.

"PB, why would I ever try to get rid of you?"

"Oh, I see."

"W-what?" I screeched. What did she know? Did Finn break our promise and tell her more than I told him to?! I'm going to ge-

"You only call me PB when you're either nervous, or hiding something. In this case, I believe that it's both," she smiled at me knowingly. How does she get me so easily? I can't stand it.

I quickly recovered my demeanor. "Well Princess, I'm not hiding anything. I was just-just working on a song? Yeah! I was working on a song! And you know how I get when I'm working. Easily distracted! So, no visitors! Thanks for dropping by though!" I said quickly.

I kept pushing her towards the door, but she wouldn't budge. She stood there staring at me. I knew she could see through my ruse. She knew something was up and wasn't going to leave until she figured out what it was.

"Marceline, you know that I don't buy one bit of this, but if it's really that important for me to leave, I'll go," she said solemnly. Did it really make her that sad that I was trying to get rid of her? Bonnie, I would never want you to leave. It's just that…No, I can't let her see it. It's too embarrassing. I can't let her stay.

"P-princess, you don't have to go. I mean, unless you want to…" God what was I doing. I'm such an idiot. I never even listen to my own advice.

I saw her start to grin. "Oh Marceline, you make it too easy to work you. If I play the guilt card you crack so quickly." She started to giggle, in that almost too sweet tone. She got me, I started to blush.

"Marceline! You look as if you're tuning into a tomato." She pointed at my face and giggled even more.

I covered my face with my hands. What? I'm not supposed to blush! I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen! I quickly tried to gain my composure, but it was an impossible endeavor.

"A-are you staying, or what?" I asked. I was still trying to stop blushing and was failing miserably at it. I started to pull at my sleeves. Why did this girl make me so uncomfortable?!

"Oh course Marceline. I hope you don't mind, but I'm afraid I didn't bring any PJs," she said. She kept staring at me and just smiling. It was so…nice. No, it was utterly discomforting. I couldn't stay still.

"Oh, um so we are having a sleepover now? Like right now? As in this very moment." I said. I was still blubbering like a fool.

"Marceline! You are such a weirdo. Of course I would need PJs if I'm going to be spending the night here with you," she said. That sugary grin still lay upon her face. It was driving me insane. I just wanted to grab it and…I don't know what I would do with it.

"Oh! Well, I still have some old PJ's. They aren't pink though so you'll have to make do I guess." What was I! An idiot! Why did I say that? I hope I didn't offend her. I know she really likes pink bu-

"Marceline, of course its fine. I don't wear strictly pink, you know," she said. It almost seemed as if she was chastising me. Like I was a little child and should know better.

"Ok then. Well I'll get you some PJ's and um…you can just make yourself at home."

"OKAY, Marceline. Gosh, you act as though you rarely get company. I know Finn and Jake come over here a lot." Yeah, well those guys to make me feel like this. Glob, this girl.

I left her alone in the den, sitting on my red couch. I noticed that she was intently analyzing the room, seeing what posters I had recently hung up. I went upstairs towards the bedroom. Glob this was going to be a hell of a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

I came back downstairs. As I rounded the corner I saw her standing there. Holding it. Holding the shirt I had made. Before she could see me, I hid behind the corner.

Oh Glob! How did she find it? I must not have shoved it fully into the drawer. The corner must have been sticking out, and knowing little miss perfect, she probably went over to fold in up and tuck it in neatly. Why was this afternoon turning out so badly?!

I came back into the den and spoke to her.

"H-hey, um what do you have their Princess?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind! I was just trying to clean up and I saw this jutting out," she said in the sweet tone she always uses. I could see that she was genuinely trying to help me.

"Yeah, well that's just something I made…a really long time ago. Just a pastime," I said in a monotone voice. I started fidgeting with my sleeves again.

"Marceline! I didn't know that you sewed! I could have lent you some tips. I think the shirt is quite lovely though. Who is this for?" She tilted her head and kept staring. I can't believe she didn't realize who it was for. That it was for her.

"Oh, um well, uh someone important," I said hurriedly. I still pulling at my sleeves, stretching the cloth over my hands.

"Well, who is this important person?" She started to lean in towards me. She was still looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed. She still didn't get it. Glob, was I really going to have to spell this out for her?

"I um, can't tell you…"

"Oh I see what you're doing!" She was grinning at me. What did she think I was doing? That I was playing some sort of game? Maybe I should play along. I can't let her know. I just can't.

"You want me to guess who it's for don't you Marceline?" She giggled at me, of course thinking that it was a simple little game. If only she knew.

"Oh, uh yeah! That's it! You have to guess who it's for!" I wonder if she will guess? No, she would never figure it out. For someone so smart, sometimes she can be a little nieve.

"Ok well I guess…Finn!"

"Why would I make him a shirt?"

"Ok then…your father!"

"No…I he wouldn't like it anyway."

"Oh then maybe….Ice King?" She was running out of ideas. I could see that she was deep in thought.

"It's not for any of those people…P-princess it's for…it's for you." I grabbed the shirt that she had previously set down and shoved it at her. I hid my face from her so she couldn't see how much I was blushing.

"Oh Marceline, its lovely!"

What did she just say? She likes what I made?! This raggedy excuse of a shirt. I thought she would hate it…but now she's saying that she loves it?

"W-what?" I said in utter disbelief. This was not happening. She couldn't like it. That was impossible.

"Marceline, of course I would love a gift that a close friend of mine gave to me! I'll go put it on now." She grabbed the shirt from me and raced off towards the bathroom.

What had just happened? Did she like the shirt I had made? I couldn't sort out what was going on.

As soon as she had gone into the bathroom she came out wearing the shirt. It actually didn't look that bad on her. The much too large neck hole swooped down exposing a small portion of her chest. Her pink hair fell over it, popping out against the deep black.

"So, how does it look?" She asked again with that overly sweet grin. She was beautiful as always. Wait what! No, I can't think about that right now. There's absolutely no way that she has the same feelings for me as I do for her. She could never like someone like me.

"Oh, um you look good." I sputtered. Glob, why can't I control my mouth?

"Oh Marceline, you couldn't say it more clearly," she said in an almost sarcastic tone. I guess she had expected me to say more. Wait! Was that disappointment that I heard in her voice? No. I'm just hearing things. Trying to see things that aren't there.

"I really do like it Marcy. I really appreciate it." Did she just call me Marcy? Why was she coming closer?

She grabbed my fidgeting hands and held them in place. She started to lean towards me. My breathing was getting heavy. What was she doing? This was not happening there was no way. I saw that she was blushing. I know what's coming. I'm standing there frozen as she leans it. I close my eyes waiting for it to come.

I feel the soft touch of her lips brush against my cheek. I open my eyes and see her standing there staring at me. She was the one who looked like a tomato now. Her face had gone from a light pink, to ruby red. I couldn't say that I was much better. What had just happened? And what did it mean?


End file.
